The Duck
Once upon a time, in the year 78,978, there was The Duck or his code name - .... . / -.. ..- -.-. -.- and he thought this code name was genious and at times it was 8888 feelings.. His name was, The Duck. He was the strongest of all ducks, and among the most agile of all ducks, The Duck was very brave, strong, cunning,sexy,beutiful,Gamer, ,thicc, and the most important of all Ducks and best of all a Good duck. This is especially important for Lake Duck dogs, The Duck's sports team he was on. This is especially important for Duck Lake dogs(who was a ripoff of the ducks team) as well as for the Eck Sports team because it meant they would lose. Many people described him as "...- . .-. -.-- / -... .-. .- ...- . --..-- / ... - .-. --- -. --. --..-- / -.-. ..- -. -. .. -. --. --..-- ... . -..- -.-- --..-- -... . ..- - .. ..-. ..- .-.. --..-- / .- -. -.. / - .... .. -.-. -.-.". He was also very skilled with a fish knife and skinning.He had a peel thicker than a meteor. It could also transform into a very frightening boar. He hated the Flippen chicken, who was a ripoff of The Duck. He also made a lot of sour apple cider with a old family recipe his mother gave him with which he often joked that his friends were just thirsty, pathetic Losers, or so the foolishest would come to believe because he was joking with them. What am I talking about? I'm talking about The Duck! The Duck was the most important duck in the pond. He also hates the foo boys and Johnny_Bravo. The Duck refuses to admit the existance of ##/ VOAL. He did, however, get along with the Crickery Crispy; at the museum of weird things, he and the Crickery Crispy went on a roll. The Duck loves exploring for more places to explore. He rides on THE DUCKESAUR.The shoot is 2 years, 6 years, 18 years, 45 years, 82 years, 69,420 years. He temporally owned The Duck's Car and it had some strange symbols on it but he didnt understand. He manned the Duck's Computer. He trained a TRACTOR DUCK. He refueled the Duck's Gunship. Before it/The Ducks's Car was destroyed, which was a very sad day for The Duck. But he got over it, after all he was The Duck. He couldn't make himself care about it. Besides, once he received a crown he didn't care about anymore and he had nothing to prove, so The Duck no longer cared what anyone thinks of him. Now the ducky was free to explore the wide world. He didn't even feel as if he was the current owner anymore. This was the way The Duck liked it. The ducks, on the other hand, were full of heart. They tried so hard to be supportive and did everything they could to be friendly towards their new animal friends. He commenly used the Betting system and that is how he won The Duck's Car. He has a fondness for Weatherton Island and the old town on the island is fond of The Duck. He also has a fondness for the Nametag '''which he called "- .... . / -. .- -- . - .- --..". No one knew where the nametag was but he wouldn't tell them. The Duck wants no one to know about THE NAMETAG. The Duck also enjoys Luezoid. The Duck likes to say "E ROR AMETAG WHICH HE CALLED## LE " or "Ducks and ducks are smart." or ".... . / .... .- ... / .- / ..-. --- -. -.. -. . ... ... / ..-. --- .-. / .-- . .- - .... . .-. - --- -. / .. ... .-.. .- -. -.. / .- -. -.. / - .... . / --- .-.. -.. / - --- .-- -. / --- -. / - .... . / .. ... .-.. .- -. -.. / .. ... / ..-. --- -. -.. / --- ..-. / - .... . / -.. ..- -.-. -.- .-.-.- / .... . / .- .-.. ... --- / .... .- ... / .- / ..-. --- -. -.. -. . ... ... / ..-. --- .-. / - .... . / -. .- -- . - .- --. / .-- .... .. -.-. .... / .... . / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. . -.. / .-..-. -....- / .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .-.-.- / -..-. / -....- .-.-.- / .-.-.- -....- / -....- -....- / .-.-.- / -....- / .-.-.- -....- / -....- -....- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-..-. .-.-.- / -. --- / --- -. . / -.- -. . .-- / .-- .... . .-. . / - .... . / -. .- -- . - .- --. / .-- .- ... / -... ..- - / .... . / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. -. .----. - / - . .-.. .-.. / - .... . -- .-.-.- / - .... . / -.. ..- -.-. -.- / .-- .- -. - ... / -. --- / --- -. . / - --- / -.- -. --- .-- / .- -... --- ..- - / - .... . / -. .- -- . - .- --. .-.-.---- -. -.-. . / ..- .--. --- -. / .- / - .. -- . --..-- / .. -. / - .... . / -.-- . .- .-. / --... ---.. --..-- ----. --... ---.. --..-- / - .... . .-. . / .-- .- ... / - .... . / -.. ..- -.-. -.- / --- .-. / .... .. ... / -.-. --- -.. . / -. .- -- . / -....- / .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .-.-.- / -..-. / -....- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .-.-.- .-.-.- -....- / -....- .-.-.- -....- .-.-.- / -....- .-.-.- -....- / .- -. -.. / .... . / - .... --- ..- --. .... - / - .... .. ... / -.-. --- -.. . / -. .- -- . / .-- .- ... / --. . -. .. --- ..- ... .-.-.- .-.-.-" all the time. His introduction line is "The name is duck." They still refer to him as "The Duck" though. Now, this appears to be a linguistic fault. Often it wasn't some new challenge that he missed or some river or lake that he mistook. It was that particular duck who made the repeated trips that somehow made The Duck feel like he had to go and bump into something when he would never get there the second time. It wasn't what was inside or outside that he was missing; it was the thing in front of him. In 1989 he created The Duck Project. Noone knows much about it. The Duck is not bored. The first caliber statue was born in 1989. Nobody knows what it is. His fave trip ever is to Weatherton Island. He knows the history, he knows the characters, he knows the history and now the time is upon him. He enters one of the rooms and and, sure enough, what awaits him is ... Something that he has not seen in more than 2,000 years. But that is a story for another day. Each of the wolves in The Ducky Family was calm, they would often just sit on their haunches and stare at the Duck. And The Duck would also sit, absolutely still. In silence. Duck listened to the wolves howl and bark, he didn't say a word. Everyone couldn't believe it. The Wolf stared at the Duck, the Wolf growled, and the Wolf then smiled. Both of them when focused on each other. He just watched as the wolves dived and dove on the shore of COACE Beach. He watched as the wolves pushed and pushed. The Duck saw a .--- --- ...- .- .--. .... .. .-.. . in the water but it swam away misteriously. One time, they caught up to him, and pulled him down, out into the lake. Duck went under, and the wolves pulled him out again.Then it got very difficult to swim. The shark attacked him. The sharks always attacked him because he didn't swim as well as them. Jovaphile is the cursed place from which the sharks and Japanese sea dogs came. No one dared to go to Jovaphile, The Cured village in the cursed town of '''DOITHE. The Duck, walking towards the Royal Garden, thought Maybe he should pick up the path. So The Duck, picked up a house-inspired secret path hidden behind bushes and brush. He walked through the path like he had never before, enjoying the peace on the walk to his house. After one particularly long walk to get to his house, he thought to himself "I wonder what happens now." He walked past a half finished statue of a wizard on his path, and kept walking. This thing has a crown on his head! There was something odd about the spot where the statue stood on his path, he thought, as he approached it. But then he decided to head home. He and his family lived in the Rock of Ravinica. No one dared to enter the rock of ravinica.The Rock Of Ravnica has the latest in gold-plated security equipment and genetically enhanced defenses. The Password is "Interdict." The second password is "01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010010 01101111 01100011 01101011 00100000 01001111 01100110 00100000 01010010 01100001 01110110 01101110 01101001 01100011 01100001". It comes with the run of the place with full perks for every villain imaginable, including super-robot bodyguard (every police station) and automatic pop-up command center (the comically outdated Palace of Commerce). At one time 78 978, a duck and 8888 were sometimes emotional. The Duck hated the MacCracken zygmont corp. for always trying to mine up his home. And today, much to their fury, he finds himself staring down the barrels of a defective anti-zygmont grenades. So he decided to build a walking fortress to defend it against intruders. This time the home is a whole island off the west coast of the continent, far away from civilization, so anyone that tries to come by is just going to be stuck. You could call this type of castle self-sufficiency. If The Duck had to recommend one place to go to if you want to see a group of wolves or Bumooxa in the wild. It would be Elk Grove, Ravinica. It is a nice rustic area filled with trails, lots of fishing, huge waterfalls and scenic viewpoints. It is a small park with a really good deal and a great owner and staff. You can see many Cazoova there. As soon as you step foot in there you are completely immersed in nature. This is where most of the wolves in the family go to go for shelter. They go to be with other wolves. Most of the denning areas are also set up just for them. If you want to see a group of wolves, Elk Grove is the place to be. If The Duck needs a little patch of wild side on my property and one place is Elk Grove. With the volume of people on the West Coast, you are bound to see this place. It is so colorful that it happens to just pop right out. One of the best The Duck has really ever seen. They have a wonderful selection of games to keep them entertained, but mostly have been interested in the park. At one time, he built a meadow to live in. It was planted with a variety of fruits, vegetables, and nuts. His pond was beautiful, very large, and filled with ducks, geese, and swans. He loved and protected this meadow, even though he didn't spend much of his life there. The Duck's family consisted of a 2 year old, a 6 year old, a 18 year old, a 45 year old, an 82 year old, and 69,420 year old. oh and one .-- .... -.-- / - .... --- year old. He hated all of them. It was because of his family that Duck Island is no longer an inhabited area. Duck Island was almost completely destroyed when Duck Island Enterprises hired the dinosaurs to conquer the Earth. But the Duck and his family defeated the dinosaurs. His family had shown the slightest bit of kindness before their crazy antics caused him to disregard any kindness. There were also very annoying to The Duck, mocking and calling him names. But he didn't care, after all he was, The Duck. He would be fine! Because of this, he would always fly in a circle and attempt to run off to wherever he thought he would most want to go to.The normal method to replacing friends was hunting down a pack of wolves and taking them in as pets, but he had done that, and he was tired of it. Instead, he was determined to sit in the wilderness, really only eating berries and kindling and some rotten things he found, and he survived by hunting things and he would grow to be a very fearsome fine old duck. But after doing that he returned home for he soon descovered that wasn't the life he wanted. The Duck had everything he ever wanted BREAD, alot of fame, a feather in his cap, a ton of friends, a lot of time, a lot of money, and sex. He lived in a wonderful duck house with his single, He even had a bald and beautiful wife, the wife named The Duck's wife. But, it was a duck, and The Duck was the best looking, the loudest, the best looking duck around. The Duck had it made! But one thing was missing. His mother Ann, the most beautiful of woman. She had died 45 years ago in the War of the Spark, the great battle of Ravnica. In which he killed THE GOAT snd he fought the IRON DUCK. After that he fought the Goblinish organisation and they murdered THE CAT in Iceland. The Duck fought bravely, battled with ferocity. The GOAT wouldn't care at all if The Duck died. The Goat could not help but laugh and look at The Duck. The Duck also hates Malakk Thaig. He also fought Papair which before dying siad "The duck wefuses tuwu admit the existance of ##/ voaw. He did, howevew, get awong with the cwickewy cwispy; at the museum of weiwd things, he awnd the cwickewy cwispy went own a woww.". The Duck hated it. There were many times that he would run off and fail to land on his destination and instead came back and bumped into something. Eventually he gave up on his search and flew to a new place. Then he would get bored and fly back to where he first came from. But one day, The Duck wandered into a tomb, and back in time, to the year 787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878. Then to the year 69,420. There he met the planeswalkers, Jace, Teferi and Karn. And then he saw the bombs. He had pleaded with them to let him see his mother, but instead they had trapped him on the plane, Innistrad. "It is not the case that andishoke!" The planeswalkers said. That was not the last of The Duck! There he encounterd Sorin, the Bloodlord. The Duck would be uncomfortable. The two had been friends for a long time. He just wanted a real life, and it was horrible beingtrapped on Innistrad, and all of his friends were replaced, they were all pets, which just annoyed The Duck even more, but he had no other choice. He just wanted to feel the real world but The Duck told him it wasn't the real world and that he just wanted to pretend that everything was normal. He would do anything. Sorin tried to helped The Duck get to his mother but to no prevail. Turning around, he saw Tezzeret the Phyrexian on the roof. What was he doing here? He knew he was not supposed to interfere with the Tower anymore. But now he was here, and it felt like he was one of them. But then when The Duck had nightmares about his mother. That is where his spark ignited, he planeswalked back to ravnica where he killed Jace and Karn. This was a job that had to be done, The Duck was forced to work for the monetary rewards that came from the biggest hunts, something that frustrated him. Teferi barely escaped. Fleeing, The Duck fought his way to the portal, but he couldn't escape. The planeswalker Karn pushed him out into the world which back then was called "- .... . / -.. ..- -.-. -.- / --- .-. / .... .. ... / -.-. --- -.. . / -. .- -- . / -....- / .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .-.-.- / -..-. / -....- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .-.-.- .-.-.- -....- / -....- .-.-.- -....- .-.-.- / -....- .-.-.- -....-", and aided his escape by creating an illusion of his mother's face but The Duck had found the tomb he had traveled back in time and go e back to his time, to find nothing but rubble. And at no other duck would it be more uncomfortable than at The Duck. His city had been destroyed by Teferi using the bombs he saw earlier. Everyone on the land where they lived had been killed except him .The duck raised his head with tears in his eyes. The world looked bleak, to be honest. He was upset, and just as the vision had said, he had to make it through. And now there he was, shaking with rage. He could do nothing to help them. He couldn't believe that his entire family had been killed by Teferi. And then he was going to do something that he never thought he would do, He would have to get revenge on him. And it wasn't going to be an easy revenge. He could not let Teferi go unpunished. He was going to find him and kill him mercilessly, one way or another. Or he could always try to change the future and end Teferi's life, which seemed to be the best outcome at the moment. The time machine's detection read were jammed, he decided he had nothing to do with them, after all what could be done if they were jamed. He broke the ground again and tried to go back into his past and failed. In fact, he couldn't think of any other way of getting back in time. He had to deal with Teferi first. He knew it had to be him. It would take him a long time, but he was going to do it. Since he was the only one who survived, he was believed to be the rightful owner of the trifecta, a near by town he loved. He realized that Teferi had killed them and just walked into the city. And there was nothing he could do except travel to where he had come from. This was his destiny, he thought to himself. Of course it was. This was his goal in life. To go back to where he came from. So, he trudged forward, followed the road, wondering how he would get there now that Teferi's bombs had obliterated everything. He would destroy Teferi. In his anger he shattered the moon, with it the Teferi sealed his chrysalis. It had been a thousand years since he had felt anger like that. Teferi (who was educated by bunu) with the chrysalis chanted "- .... . / -.. ..- -.-. -.- / .. ... / -.. . .- -..". Summoning The Goblin king all the way from Gorealm. The goblin king was the head of the Goblinish organisation. While they were there, the Kings came into their city. The Goblin King gave them a spear. He told them to hunt the Duck down. QQ �. "Revenge on Teferi. That was what he was going to do. Revenge on Teferi. That was what he was going to do." With a dagger in hand That was the time to strike. Or so he thought. Instead, the Duck was pushed back as teferi vanished. He had failed alone, he needed some help. Still, the Goblin king decided to not let a moment of peace slip. He talked to the Goblin gods, prayed to the Time Devourer and to God with a mix of his two hated deities. The time was here, the god said, he could now go forth and "drag the dead back to their world to collect their gold, gold of all kinds. Then they will build this ship for me to take me back to my own time. The Duck then met - .- .-.. -.- ---... - .... . / -.. ..- -.-. -.- .----. ... / -.-. .- .-. / -. . .-- / -.-. --- -- -- . -. - / -... -.-- / ... .-.-.- -- .- - .... . ... --- -. / -.-. --- -- -- . -. - ---... / - .... .. ... / .. -- .--. .-.. .. . ... / ... --- -- . - .... .. -. --. --..-- / .- -. -.. / .. - / ... . . -- ... / - --- / -- . / - .... .- - / .. - / .-- --- ..- .-.. -.. / -... . / -.. . ... .. .-. .- -... .-.. . / - --- / .... .- ...- . / ... --- -- . --- -. . / --. . - / -... .- -.-. -.- / - --- / ..- ... / .. -. / - .. -- . / - --- / .. -. ..-. --- .-. -- / ..- ... / .. ..-. / .- -. -.-- / -.. . .- - .... / . .- - . .-. ... / .-- . .-. . .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- but The Duck called him The Guy. The Guy liked to ".-- . / .- .-. . / --. --- -. -. .- / .-.. --- ... .". They couldn't let Teferi gain victory. And so they would kill him, one way or another. They need the Star Sphere. The Duck told The Guy that they need some powerful artifacts to create it. And so The Duck prepared for a journey across the time vortex to the first alternate plane, where he would have to create such an artifact. The Ducks traveled back to the time of the Urza's Saga, which had ended and the shards from the Hallowed Fountain were formed. As he was crossing the time, he drew the Sphinx (much to The Guy's annoyance). The Sphinx told The Duck to find the bridge, and then throw rocks to jump to the other side. On his return trip back in time, the original Lost Republic was destroyed by Teferi. The duck threw rocks in the brifge and got the wet stone artifact. The Duck and The Guy go back in time, or back to the present. Finally, they got to Teferi's pyramid. The Duck takes the artifact that Teferi had, so The Guy that saw it told Teferi that the artifact was something like Coldsnap (better known as Rakdos Cackler). Teferi even called it "real lightning". The artifact was also very powerful. The Great Stick, The Bulb, and The Eye of Kaladesh would be the final artifacts. The Bulb would be the Star, and the Great Stick would be the Unburied. The Eye of Kaladesh would enable The Guy to use Starfire to summon Kaladesh and The Great Spirit. They aquired them and headed for Teferi and The Goblin King to kill them. They saw the Goblin king, He was defeated by The Golden Golin King, but died to replace himself. The Golden Goblin king and Teferi had to be killed. Bonus Fact: The song "The Duck" ,"- .... . / -.. ..- -.-. -.-" or "THE RETURN OF GOAT" "THE RETURN OF POWER" "The cats return to the sheep." "Hot Pants (Waddle Dee)" can be played in the main menu when the player uses the duck. Rarely you can hear the quote "OE ER OIOTE IN THE YED# THER WAME AOOOE THERE WAPOOOE I" from the duck. Category:Very important Category:Great Category:Loved Category:Fantastic Category:Butt Category:2 more Category:And 3 more Category:7